


Older Than You Think

by Weirddemiwood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood





	1. Chapter 1

I was just messing around with a Drakon (don't ask me how I know what it is) when a Satyr fell on me. Literally.

In case you didn't know, Satyrs are half human and half goat. They are there to protect us demigods, the daughters, and sons of gods and humans.

I pushed the Satyr of off me and searched for my sword. "Sorry", Jay, the Satyr whispered. I shot him a glare, picked up my sword and stood up.

The Drakon spit acid, but I managed to jump out off the way, so it didn't hit me. Luckily the Drakon was weakened because we had fight for quite a while. I lunged forward and slashed its head off.

Jay stood up and walked to me. "You should really stop climbing on trees" I muttered to him. "But that way I can look where we are going," He told me for the hundred time. I rolled my eyes and put my sword in its Ring form again.

We were going to what he called 'The camp'. It was a place for Demigods like me. I was alone for quite a while now, then Jay found me and told me about the camp. Since then we where on our way. The only problem was that there were a lot and I mean a lot of Monsters and maybe a slightly bigger problem was, that Jay didn't know the way. Awesome.

We were in this big forest and had no idea in which direction we should walk.

"Did you at least see something this time?" I asked without hope. His eyes sparkle and he grinned "I have" he said. He crossed his arms over his shoulders "Did you think I couldn't get you to camp" he said pretending to be angry. I laughed "Noooo, I had full faith in you," I told him. We both laughed and then I followed him.

~Time skip 'cause, duuh~

We got to a big hill. On the top of it stood a big Pine tree 'Thalia's Pine' was what Jay called it. He told me that a friend of his, two demigods and a Cyclops had once rescued the tree by getting a so-called 'golden fleece', which healed the tree from an illness.

He also said that the tree was the border to the camp. "We are there," he said.

We walked up the hill and I saw a big building and a Volleyball court on which some Satyrs played. "We have to go to the big house first and meet Mr. D," Jay told me as we walked towards the big building.

As we stepped inside we could smell wine and a man in a Hawaii shirt came to us. "And who may you be?". He asked in a bored voice. "Uhm, Nyla" I answered and Jay added "She's new"

"Well, Welcome Nala. Bla, Bla, go meet Chiron" he said. "My name is Nyla" I corrected him but Jay quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house while Mr. D said something about dolphins.

So now we walked to someone called Chiron. The first thing I noticed was that he was half man and half horse. He was a Centaur. "It seems like we've got a new camper," Chiron said, "What's your name?" "Nyla, I'm Nyla," I told him.

Jay said that he had to go somewhere and Chiron had a class to teach so he waved a boy over and told him to show me around.

The boy had black hair, almost as black as mine and see green eyes. He was wearing an orange t-shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' and a Pegasus on it.

"Hello, I'm Percy" he introduced himself "Nyla" I replied. "So, I should show you around?" He asked. I nodded. Something on him seemed so familiar, but I didn't know what.

Percy showed me the camp. First, he told me something about Volleyball Court, then we walked to a lake where he said, they went canoeing. After that, he showed me the Amphitheatre and then a climbing wall, with lava dropping down. He showed me the beach and then we got to the cabins.

"So, do you know who your godly parent is?" Percy asked me. "Well, it's complicated, I feel like I should know but I just forgot," I told him. "Okay, well maybe we will find out, I'm a son of Poseidon by the way" I smiled and then a blond haired girl with gray eyes came to us. She took Percy's Hand and Percy explained "and this is a daughter of Athena, very wise," he said and I could see how close they were.She also seemed familiar "I'm Annabeth" She introduced herself.

Later that day I moved into the Hermes cabin because apparently, that's where every newbie goes. I met some new demigods there and they were all pretty kind if you could see over the fact that they were trying to steal my stuff.

After supper, where I was told that someone will show me around tomorrow because I hadn't seen the whole camp, we got to bed.

I didn't sleep at first, because it was obviously loud with all the snoring Hermes Kids, but also because I kept trying to remember my Parents. Nothing. With that, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After Breakfast a boy with curly brown hair came up to me. "Hey are you Nyla?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled "I'm Leo". I smiled and we shook hands. He looked similar to a friend of mine.

"Uhm. Are you by chance a Hephaestus kid?" I asked him. "Yes, how did you know?" I just smiled and shook it off.

I didn't want to tell them about the 'Outcast Camp' yet.

"So, watcha doing?" I asked him. He grinned. "Well-" He was cut of by a loud scream."VALDEZ!!!" I laughed and so did he. He grabbed my hand and we started running off as a very angry, very pink boy came running after us.

We ran to a place where there where some horses but as I looked closer I saw that they had WINGS. I mean they are friggin Pegasuses!

I stopped dead in tracks, causing Leo to run into me. "Why did you stup running? Hades, well his son, is after us. RUN!" he said/yelled. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Pegasus" Was all I said.

He laughed "Yeah, that's what they are. Never seen one before? You don't look like a newbie to me." He said but before I could answer the Pink dude found us.

"Leo!" He yelled. Then he took out the sword. "I told you next time you pour Hestia's magic Pink paint on me, I'm gonna beat your dam ass!!"

I chuckled. "Who are you?" He asked confused. "Nyla, new here" I told him to answer the Pink guy's and Leo's question. "Nico, I would say nice to meet you but I have to beat him up first" he said and pointed the sword towards Leo. "Okay, go ahead then. I'm gonna stay with the Pegasuses" I told him and turned around, bit not before I saw Leo with a open Mouth faux glaring at me.

"Hello Pegasus" I said to one of them. He was deep red and had some orange on his wings so he looked as if he was burning. "Hello Miss" I heard somebody say. "Huh?" I turned around to look, who could have said that but the only thing I could see was Nico trying to stab Leo.

Then something strange happened. Leo just...caught fire. "What the..." I said but as I saw neither Nico nor Leo Panic or even look shocked I just shrugged and turned around again.

"Are they always like that?" I mumbled to myself. "Quite often" The voice said again. But the thing is, I think it came from the dark red Pegasus.

"Uh, did you just talk to me?" I asked him. "Of course I did miss." He said. Wow, I didn't know that could happen. Wide eyed I looked at the other Pegasuses, a deep Black one, a golden one and a white one, that seemed to trigger something inside me, but I didn't know what.

"Do all of you talk?" I asked them. "Of course we do" the golden one said. "By the way, I'm Sunray". Okaay. "And who are you guys?" I asked the other Pegasuses. "I'm Blackjack" the Black one answered. "And I'm Dove, and that's Torch" White one said an nuzzled her head again the neck of the red Pegasus. "Are they dating?" I whispered to Blackjack. He laughed, well as well as a Pegasus can laugh. "Yes they are" he said.


End file.
